supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/Rulers of Kind Power Scale
The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. ''' '''A=B means that the specie A is equal to the specie B, A>=B means that the specie A is equal or superior to the specie B Archangel Level Entities, Shards and Primordial Beings are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. Omnipotence *The Absolute (Concept of Everything/Omnipotent, Omnipresent and Omniscient) Higher-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Alpha Elder Ones (Three Transcendant Concepts) **Good (Alpha Elder One of Good/Origin of God, Existentum and Creatum) **Balance (Alpha Elder One of Balance/Origin of Narratress) **Evil (Alpha Elder One of Evil/Origin of Amara, Abyss and Exitium) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Primordial Beings (Primordial Concepts) **Pieces of Good ***God (Primordial Being of Light/YHWH/The Monotheistic God) ***Existentum (Primordial Being of Existence/The Elder Goddess/Goddess of Everything) ***Creatum (Primordial Being of Creation/The Builder/The Creatress) **Pieces of Balance ***Narratress (Primordial Being of Fate/The Destiny Keeper/The Author) **Pieces of Evil ***Amara (Primordial Being of Darkness/The Black Mass/The Darkest Being) ***Exitium (Primordial Being of Destruction/The Decreator/The Destroyer) ***Abyss (Primordial Being of Nothingness/The Shadow/The Cosmic Being) *Tathamet (The Great Evil Beast/Incarnation of Evil/Ruler of Demons/Merged Shard of Exitium, Abyss and Amara) *Linarian (True Potential)=Yaldabaoth (Chief of Archons/The Dark Side of God) *Merged Shards (Shards of Two Primordial Beings) **Sheol (Shard of Amara and Abyss/Part of the Evil Trinity) **Oblivion (Shard of Abyss and Exitium/Part of the Evil Trinity) **Ahriman (Shard of Exitium and Amara/Part of the Evil Trinity) *Cosmic Entities (Primordial Concepts) **Yggdrasil (Cosmic Entity of Life/The Tree of Life/The Life-Bringer) **Nekron (Cosmic Entity of Death/The Grim Reaper/The Angel of Death) **Heka (Cosmic Entity of Magic/The Wizard/The Source) **Eternity (Cosmic Entity of Time/The Time Guardian/The Deity of Time) **Infinity (Cosmic Entity of Space/The Space Guardian/The Avatar of Space) *Jesus Christ (The Messiah/Shard of God and Yggdrasil) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Primordial Shards (Pieces of Primordial Beings) **Anu (Shard of God/Incarnation of Good/Ruler of Angels) **Chaos (Shard of Amara/Progenitor of Deities) **Genesis (Shard of Creatum) **Yesh (Shard of Existentum) *Mature Primordial Demiurges (Primordial Being-Mortal Hybrids) **Itherael (The Fate Writer/Demiurge of Narratress/Demiurge of Fate) *Nephalems (True Potential Awakened) **Uldyssian (True Potential) *Young Primordial Demiurges (Primordial Being-Mortal Hybrids) **Judas Edenson (The Messiah/Demiurge of God/Demiurge of Light) *Avatars of Tathamet (Greater Evil empowered by all other Greater Evils' Essence) **Satan (Prime Evil/Lord of Terror) *Cosmic Shards (Pieces of Cosmic Entities) *Mature Cosmic Demiurges (Cosmic Entity-Mortal Hybrids) **Vivianne (The Lady of the Lake/Demiurge of Heka/Demiurge of Magic) *Young Cosmic Demiurges (Cosmic Entity-Mortal Hybrids) **Sophia (The Life-Binder/Demiurge of Yggdrasil/Demiurge of Life) **Arthur (Demiurge of Chronos/Demiurge of Time) **Gwenivar (Demiurge of Choros/Demiurge of Space) *Azathoth (First Outer God/The Blind Idiot God/The Daemon Sultan) *Chronotheists (Primordial Time Wraiths) **Chronos (Physical Tim/Ruler of Zeitbereich) **Kairos (Metaphysical Time/Ruler of Zeitbereich) **Aion (Cycles/Ruler of Zeitbereich) *Choromancers (Primordial Space Monitors) **Calliope (Length/Ruler of Raumbereich) **Ubico (Width/Ruler of Raumbereich) **Gemini (Height/Ruler of Raumbereich) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Arch-Nephalems (Archangel and Demon Hybrids) **Linarian (First Nephalem/Samael's and Lilith's Son) *Mature Arch-Lewiatanis (Primal-Leviathan and Human Hybrids) *Lucifer (Heavenly Vessel)=Michael (Heavenly Vessel) *Mature Primordial Hybrids (Mature Arch-Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Nephilims (Archangel and Human Hybrids) ***Aaron Thorn (Samael's Son) **Mature Arch-Cambions (Prime Evil and Human Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian and Human Hybrids) ***Anaon (Sachiel's Daughter) **Mature Arch-Abominations (Outer God and Human Hybrids) ***Harold (Nyarlathotep's Son) **Mature Arch-Elves (Avalonite and Human Hybrids) ***Mordred (Morgana's Son) *Young Arch-Lewiatanis (Primal-Leviathan and Human Hybrids) *Samael (Heavenly Vessel) *Primordial Onis **Omega (Co-Leader of Onis/Last Greek Letter) **Taw (Co-Leader of Onis/Last Hebrew Letter) **Othalan (Co-Leader of Onis/Last Runic Letter) *Primordial Architects **Alpha (Co-Leader of Architects/First Greek Letter) **Aleph (Co-Leader of Architects/First Hebrew Letter) **Tehu (Co-Leader of Architects/First Runic Letter) *Young Primordial-Hybrids (Young Arch-Hybrids) **Young Arch-Nephilims (Archangel and Human Hybrids) ***Jack Kline (Lucifer's Son) **Young Arch-Cambions (Prime Evil and Human Hybrids) ***Leah (Satan's Daughter) **Young Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Abominations (Outer God and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Elves (Avalonite and Human Hybrids) *Godstiel (Castiel empowered by 30-40 millions of souls and Leviathans)=Ion (Messiah of Yaldabaoth/Servant of Yaldabaoth) *Behemoth (Jailer of Leviathans/Guardian of Purgatory) *Primal-Leviathans (Primordial Leviathans) **Levitas (Current Leader of the Swarm) **Levantine (Former Leader of the Swarm) *Samuel Beobachter (Samyaza's Son/Nephilim)=Merlin (Azmodan's Son/Warlock) *Raguel (Heavenly Vessel) *Major Archons (Primordial Archons) **Saklas (Archon of Corruption/Leader of Great Unclean Ones) **Iao (Archon of Despair/Leader of Hope-Absorbers) **Sabaoth (Archon of Hate/Leader of Bloodthirsters) **Astaphanos (Archon of Persuasion/Leader of Serpentean Alphas) **Maerlyn (Archon of Vengeance/Leader of Change Lords) **Elaios (Archon of Madness/Leader of Forgotten Sovereigns) **Horaios (Archon of Decadence/Leader of Keepers of Secrets) *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael (First Archangel/Archangel of Courage, Bravery and Valor/Leader of Powers) **Helel (First Archangel/Archangel of Faith, Free Will and Light/Leader of Watchers) **Samael (Second Archangel/Archangel of Prudence, Wisdom and Death/Leader of Dominions) **Raguel (Third Archangel/Archangel of Justice, Egality and Fairness/Leader of Seraphims) **Raphael (Fourth Archangel/Archangel of Charity, Healing and Prosperity/Leader of Virtues) **Jegudiel (Fifth Archangel/Archangel of Temperance, Humility and Blessings/Leader of Elohims) **Gabriel (Sixth Archangel/Archangel of Hope, Love and Kindness/Leader of Cherubims) *Bul-Kathos (Ancient/Hadraniel's and Balam's Son)=Esu (Ancient/Furfur's and Muriel's s Daughter) *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Necrosians (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael **Sachiel **Azrael *Prime Evils (Primordial Demons) **Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred) **Baal (Lord of Destruction) **Satan (Lord of Terror) *Primitive Outer Gods (Parts of Azathoth) **Nyarlathotep (Mind of Azathoth/Outer God/The Crawling Chaos) **Nyog-Sothep (Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Nameless Mist) **Magnum Tenebrosum (Non-Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) **Tartarus (Deity of Underworld) **Gaea (Deity of Earth) **Erebos (Deity of Darkness) **Ouranos (Deity of Sky) **Pontos (Deity of Sea) **Nyx (Deity of Night) *Avalonites (Primordial Fairies) **Oberon (First Avalonite/King of Fairies) **Titania (First Avalonite/Queen of Fairies) **Nimue (Second Avalonite/Wife of Merlin) **Morgana (Second Avalonite/First Witch) 1. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Lucifer (Personnification of Mark of Cain/Incarnation of Helel's Corruption) *Mature Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) *Younger Outer Gods **Shub-Niggurath (Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) **Yog-Sothoth (Son of the Nameless Mist/Outer God/The Beyond One) *Trag'Oul (First Dragon/Guardian of Nephalems) *Adara (Daughter of Bul-Kathos/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) *Quitheon (Five Strongest Deities) **Ymir (First Nordic Deity/Frost Giant) **Surtr (First Nordic Deity/Fire Giant) **Apep (First Egyptian Deity/Chaos Serpent) **Tiamat (First Mesopotamian Deity/Chaos Dragon) **Kronos (Father of the Big Three/Last First Generation Titan) *Cthulhu (First Great Old One) *Nephilims sired by Powers or by Watchers *First Angelic Chiefs=Lesser Evils (Primordial Demons) **Andariel (Maiden of Anguish/Lesser Evil/First of the Lesser Evils/Twin of Duriel) **Duriel (Lord of Pain/Lesser Evil/First of the Lesser Evils/Twin of Andariel) **Belial (Lord of Lie/Lesser Evil/Second of the Lesser Evils) **Azmodan (Lord of Sin/Lesser Evil/Third of the Lesser Evils) **Camael (First Power/First Angelic Chief/Twin of Samyaza) **Samyaza (First Watcher/First Angelic Chief/Twin of Camael) **Barachiel (First Dominion/First Angelic Chief/Second of the First Angelic Chiefs) **Izual (First Seraphim/First Angelic Chief/Third of the First Angelic Chiefs) *Adam (Father of All) *Helgrotha (Ancient/Naberius' and Poyel's Daughter) *Nephilims sired by Dominions *Sorath (Greater Demon/Heart of Tathamet)=Izual (Demonized Seraphim/Lord of Injustice) *Deities of Hell (Blue Eyed Demons/Strongest Greater Demons) **Cain (Vampire-Deity of Hell Hybrid/Empowered by Mark of Cain) *Eve (Mother of All) *Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter/Empowered by Nephalem's Essence and Grace) *Nephilims sired by Seraphims 2. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Great Old Ones (Creations of Cthulhu) *Leviathans (First Beasts) **Dick Roman (Cerebrate Leviathan) **Edgar (High Tier Leviathan) *Children of the Barrow (Proto-Reapers) **Diagnostician **Surgeon **Therapist **Anesthesist *Powers (Higher Angels/Michael's Servants)=Watchers (Higher Angels/Lucifer's Servants) **Verchiel (Power) **Zeruel (Power) **Zadkiel (Power) **Hadraniel (Power) **Gadreel (Watcher) **Ezekiel (False Prophet/Grigori) **Ariel (Grigori) **Muriel (Grigori) *First Generation Titans **Hyperion **Krios **Lapetus **Oceanus **Rhea *Dominions (Higher Angels/Samael's Servants) **Malahidahel *Abdiel (First Virtue) *Luke Iferiasm (Lilith's Son/Cambion) *Emma Lux (Lilith's Daughter/Cambion) *Young Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) *Uldyssian (Leader of the Resistance/Nephalem-Human Hybrid)=Mendeln (Second Necromancer/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Seraphims (Higher Angels/Raguel's Servants) **Seraphiel (Elder Seraphim) **Anna Milton **Castiel *Mordercies of Hell (Brown-Eyed Demons/Killer of Ambriel) **Adramelech (First Mordercy of Hell) **Morrax (Second Mordercy of Hell) **Pazuzu (Third Mordercy of Hell) **Amaymon (Fourth Mordercy of Hell) **Rimmon (Fifth Mordercy of Hell) **Nisroch (Sixth Mordercy of Hell) **Melchom (Seventh Mordercy of Hell) **Kobal (Eigth Mordercy of Hell) **Malphas (Ninth Mordercy of Hell) **Enoch (Tenth Mordercy of Hell/Son of Cain) *Ladon (Guardian of Hesperides) 3. High/Mid Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Second Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Virtues (Medium Angels/Raphael's Servants) **Metatron (Sandalphon's Twin) **Sandalphon (Metatron's Twin) *Sébastien (Alpha Phoenix) *Elijah (First Elohim) *Loki (Jotunn/Norse Deity/Trickster) *Cerberus (Guardian of Underworld's Gates) *Chief Deities **Zeus (Chief of Greek Pantheon) **Odin (Chief of Norse Pantheon) *Emperors of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Lilith (First Empress of Hell/Last Seal/Second Queen of Succubi) **Lucion (Second Emperor of Hell/Lord of Rage/Right-Hand of Mephistopheles) **Beelzebub (Third Emperor of Hell/Leader of Hellish Flies/Political Foe of Lucifer) **Astaroth (Fourth Emperor of Hell/Advisor of Lucifer) **Barbatos (Fifth Emperor of Hell/False Prophet) **Molech (Sixth Emperor of Hell/Advisor of Beelzebub) **Alastair (Seventh Emperor of Hell/Hell's Grand Torturer) *Adria (Special Demon/Demonized Witch/Mother of Leah) *Squires (Green-Eyed Demons/First Demons turned by Greater Evils) **Appolyon (Lord of Annihilation/Right-Hand of Baal) **Skarn (Lord of Awe/Right-Hand of Satan) **Rakanoth (Lord of Despair/Right-Hand of Andariel) **Abigor (Lord of Torture/Right-Hand of Duriel) **Balberith (Lord of Treachery/Right-Hand of Belial) **Cydaea (Maiden of Lust/Sin Lieutnant/Right-Hand of Azmodan) *Ethon (Caucasian Eagle) *Pact Makers (Servants of Mephistopheles/Demons of Hatred and Rage) *Valefor (Maiden of Doubt) *Shedims (Tathamet's corpse's Maggots) *Abishai (Demon-Dragon Hybrids) **Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter/Base Level) *Destructive Devils (Servants of Baal/Demons of Destruction and Annihilation) *Sin Lieutnants (Generals of Azmodan) **Ophiucus (Lord of Pride) **Ghom (Lord of Gluttony) **Visian (Lord of Envy) **Bholen (Lord of Sloth) **Snitchley (Lord of Greed) **Zaboul (Lord of Wrath) *Orthos (Two-Headed Hound of Geryon) *Kerubiel (First Cherubim) *Bile (Lord of Ignorance) *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons/Fallen Angels) **Azazel (Fallen Watcher/Azazel) **Ramiel (Fallen Dominion/Ramiel) **Dagon (Fallen Virtue/Arael) **Asmodeus (Fallen Elohim/Ophaniel) *Terror Demons (Servants of Satan/Demons of Terror and Awe) *Nephilims sired by Elohims **Jane 4. Mid/Normal Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Knights of Hell **Abaddon **Furcas *Nephilims sired by Cherubims *Onis (Creations of Exitium)=Architects (Creations of Creatum) *Elohims (Regular Angels/Jegudiel's Servants) **Uriel **Poyel **Balthazar **Castiel *Alphas **Viktor (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) **Dracula (Alpha Vampire) *Special Children **Angel Blood Sire **Demon Blood Spawn ***Whore of Babylon (First Demonic Blood Spawn) ***Sam Winchester *Time Wraiths (Creations of Eternity)=Space Monitors (Creations of Infinity) *Crowley (King of Hell and Crossroads) *Incubi=Succubi (Both Servants of Andariel/Demons of Anguish and Despair)=Devilish Torturers (Servants of Duriel/Demons of Pain and Torture) **Abrahel (Succubus) **Aradarel (Incubus) **Gaap (Devilish Torturer) **Furfur (Devilish Torturer) *Reapers *Crossroad Demons *Cherubims (Lowest Angels/Gabriel's Servants) **Ambriel (Second Youngest Angel/Killed by Mordercies of Hell) *Hellish Flies (Servants of Belial/Demons of Lie and Treachery/Spies of Beelzebub) *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Jefferson Starships **Phoenixes *Sin Demons (Servants of Azmodan/Demons of Sin) *Common Cambions 5. Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Heralds of Hell (Black-Eyed Demons) **Naberius *Fairies *Monsters *Wizards/Witches **Rowena (Natural Witch) **Adria (Natural Witch) *Psychics Human Tier Level Entities *Expert Season Hunters **John Winchester **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Mary Winchester *Hunters **Bobby Singer **Claire Novak *Humans Category:Blog posts